1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing unit comprising a system unit containing a CPU which executes various types of data processing, a display unit having a flat display panel, and a keyboard detachable from the system unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a data processing unit called a personal computer includes a desktop computer shown in FIG. 24.
A desktop computer 1 is large in depth and takes up a lot of desktop space, partly because it uses a CRT as a display unit 2. On the other hand, many sales clerks or securities firm clerks use portable computers 3 to process or present data out of their offices. Thus, placing the desktop computer 1 as well as the portable computer 3 on the desktop significantly reduces an area available for the user.
Recently, there has been a laptop computer such as the one disclosed in Utility Model Application Publication No. 2-58820.
This type of data processing unit comprises a system unit containing such components as a CPU which executes various types of data processing, a display unit which can swivel on the system unit, and a keyboard detachable from the system unit. The detachable keyboard is provided on the front of the system unit. The display unit, which swivels on the front of the system unit, is either in the open state in which the display unit is upright or in the closed state in which the display unit lies down on the system unit. When this data processing unit is not used, the display unit is closed on the system unit, with the keyboard mounted on the system unit, to integrate the system components into one unit to save space. When this data processing unit is used, the display unit is opened and keyboard is detached from the system unit. The keyboard, detached from the system unit, improves operability.
Recently, however, the system unit becomes smaller while the display unit becomes larger, with the result that the display unit is large in relation to the system unit and depending upon the position of the display unit with respect to the system unit, the display unit and the system unit become unstable. In the worst case, the system unit becomes inclined.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a data processing unit which stabilizes the system unit ,with the keyboard detached from the system unit regardless of the position of the display unit with respect to the system unit.